


The Realisation

by Teal_Quil



Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Feels, Jacks death, One-Shot, say goodbye, signe's reaction, you need to watch the video to understand some of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_Quil/pseuds/Teal_Quil
Summary: Signe is trying to find Jack, normally she wouldn't go looking for him. But there were some worrying noises coming from his room.She wasn't expecting any of this.





	The Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot. I got inspired by a piece of artwork on DeviantArt and had to write something.

"Sean?" the woman's voice called out to her boyfriend softly.  
"Sean?" a little louder because of the lack of answer, maybe he was wearing headphones?  
"Sean!?" she was yelling now, normally Signe didn't enter the workroom when the door was shut. If the door was shut Jack was working, she didn't want to disturb him...

But she'd been hearing some pretty strange noises, Jack was known for being loud, hearing him yell and scream at a game wasn't uncommon and was expected, she'd grown used to the noise. But this time she'd heard quite a lot of yelling... Less like his usual raging at a game and more like an argument. There had also been lots of banging and thudding and had she not known better she could have sworn she heard someone walking up and down the hall...

Jack didn't leave his room when recording unless he went to the bathroom. But the bathroom was next door to the workroom, so walking up and down the hall made no sense.

Signe had reached the door of the workroom, she reached forward to knock, but hesitated. Maybe she was worrying about nothing, this was Sean... He would tell her if something was wrong.

But then his behavior as of late had been off... He would zone out every now and then while they were together, he'd say something that was completely off... He'd dyed his hair dark green, in itself the dye was nothing... She was probably over thinking about the dye... But combined with his behavior and everything going on with his channel, the whole 'Anti take-over' maybe it was too much, maybe he was stressing himself.

Letting out a sigh, Signe knocked on the door calling "Sean?" she pushed the door open, immediately she was assaulted by the smell of pumpkin and stale copper. Wait, copper!?!?

As she poked her head into the room, Jack has his back to her, he was knees down on the floor, seemingly staring at the floor "S-Sean?" she stuttered out trying to hide her worry. As she paid closer attention to the room, Jack had a table in the corner in front of his bookshelf. There was a pumpkin on the desk. He'd made a pumpkin carving video?

That might explain some of the noise... Might... Signe took a step closer to Jack, when her eyes caught something silver, as she looked she saw three knives, a small, medium, and large-sized knife (vegetable knife, a steak knife and a carving knife) The vegetable knife is covered with a thick crimson red substance. The handle of the steak knife appeared to have the same red substance smeared across the handle. Signe's gaze moved to Jack, noticing that his hands were covered in red.

Accompanied by the smell of copper in the air... Oh god. "SEAN!" Signe yelled desperately. Jack didn't respond.

 

 

Signe was quick to kneel in front of Jack, she grabbed Jack’s shoulder and forced him to look at her as she snapped “Sean?” the man who looked at her, grinned wickedly, but Signe was more concerned by the slit on his throat. That looked deep… she reached forward running her finger along the torn flesh, the wound wasn’t wet, it was starting to dry out and scab. Her eyes looked to Seans but something was wrong. The Danish girl blinked a couple times, Sean's eyes, the once joyful and vibrant blue orbs were dull… Dead… Lifeless. His skin looked paler, a sickly shade of white that one would normally associate with a sick or dying man.

The man in front of her, lifted a blood-stained hand, she let go of him as his hand shakily reached forward to touch her face, he cupped her cheek with his hand as he whispered sounding broken and beaten “...run…”

She looked confused “What? Sean what do you-” before she even finished her thought the man in front of her stood up and grabbed her. The girl yelped helplessly, caught off guard and not expecting his sort of reaction from someone who appeared to be clinging to life less than ten seconds ago.

The man chuckled with a Cheshire grin, his eyes suddenly becoming all back, static seemed to sound around them and in the man's voice as he said “Signe, Signe, Signe… You should have taken HIS advice.”

Signe was being held to the wall by her shirt, she was trying to claw at the man's hands, trying to get him to let her go “Wh-what are you talking about? S-Sean stop… Please… This isn’t funny.” it had to be a joke, a trick of the lights, smoke and mirrors, an act...This wasn’t real.

“I didn't say it was. Actually, this is very serious… And do use /his/ name please.” the man said rather bluntly, emphasizing the word ‘his’ sounding disgusted by the simple word. But it only served to confuse the Danish girl more “His name… Sean, I said stop!” the man in front of her growled as he glitched. Signe gasped “Sean… Tell me this is a joke.” The man in front of her shook his head “He thought he was protecting you and his fans by pretending it was all a joke… Little did he know I was gaining strength from the amount of people calling out for me. Poor Jack…” the man's gaze moved to the bloody knife of the floor. Signe followed his gaze, her throat closing up on her as she whispered “No…”

The man in front of her chuckled “Oh yes… He tried to stop me. You can watch the video if you want. Sort of like a… test audience.” he let go of the woman “W-What?” she stuttered not taking her eyes off of him. The man gestured to the camera that was set up in front of the table “The whole thing was recorded.” Signe looked between the man and the camera as she said “Who are you… The truth.” The man grinned wickedly as he said “My name is Antisepticeye, but please just call me Anti. It’s easier for us both.”

It was insane, to think that Anti was real… But here she was… Stood in front of ‘Anti’. Whether she believed it or not she decided it was better to go along with things at least for now.

Anti turned his back to her as he grabbed the camera quickly hooking it up to Jack’s computer. Signe couldn’t help but watch curiously. When it came to guessing Jack’s password she watched Anti intently as he merely placed a finger to the keyboard without typing the password appeared in the text field and Anti pressed enter.

The demon was quick to look into the cameras files and skip through the video to the point of his takeover. Signe watched the video in horror as Jack suddenly fell silent looking up at the camera vacantly, as his hand shakily rose before cutting into his own throat. Signe noticed the look, how he went from being vacant to fearful, the pleading sort of look as the blade cut into his throat, the weak look in his eyes as he pulled the blade across, cutting more of his throat. Tears streamed down her cheeks as Jack fell forward lifelessly. Signe turned away unable to watch more, although she heard Anti laughing and there was a muffled ‘help me’. She knew it was Jack…

Signe didn’t watch or listen to Anti’s gloating, she didn’t want to hear it. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sobbed, her knees gave out beneath her. Jack was dead… Anti… AntiSepticEye… Was real and had killed Jack. Signe wanted to throw up… She wanted to scream. How could this happen?

As she looked up, she was able to see Anti wearing a proud grin, her blood boiled. She stood up glaring at him as she pushed him back as she yelled “You’re a monster!” Anti was surprised by the outburst but only ended up laughing at the human “You’re pathetic. Do you think that's going to do anything.” Signe let out a frustrated noise, she looked around and picked up a notebook, it was Jack's notebook, he used it when he was planning what games to play. Full of frustration and anger Signe threw the book at the demon.

Anti caught the book as he looked at the woman “Seriously?” Signe let out a huff “Fuck you!” she yelled. Anti rolled his eyes before he quickly grabbed and pinned Signe to the wall. Signe squeaked and looked at the demon with fearful eyes. He clearly enjoyed that look, smirking at her, he placed a finger to his own lips as he said “Such nasty words for a sweet girl. You should watch your tongue. I won’t be leaving anytime soon, so if I were you. I’d get used to having me around.”

 Image Belongs to [ruebharb on deviantART](https://www.deviantart.com/art/Shhh-Antisepticeye-and-Wiishu-701298782) you should go follow them because they're amazing. 


End file.
